The First Alice SPADE
by thoughtdeleted
Summary: There is only one true Alice of Wonderland. But this story is about the 4 who came before her, who gave their lives for her sake. Rated T for Horror, Blood and Character Death.


Let me tell you a story of how the Alice's of Human Sacrifice came to be. There are five Alice's in my tale, only one of which is the true Alice of Wonderland, but this story is not about her. This story is about the Alice's that came before her. The ones who sacrificed themselves for her sake.

There were many dreams in the world of that time, who dreamed them? We will never know. But what we do is that there was once a dream, a tiny little dream, who didn't want to vanish like the rest of them. _"I don't want to vanish like this,"_ the dream thought to itself, _"How do i get people to watch me?"_ So with this question in mind the little dream thought and thought, over many nights and days until, at last, it came up with it's very own idea. _"I can get people to stray into me,"_ the little dream boasted, _"And they will be the ones to make their world within my own."_

With that, the little dream searched for a long, long time, through-out the world for the ones that would build it's own, and that was how The First Alice was found.

The First Alice was once known as a woman called Meiko.

Now in her time, Meiko was known throughout the land as The Queen's Trump, as she was a fierce warrior who had fought alongside men in a time of war and invasion, a female warrior who courageously held a sword in her hands and chopped down anything, and anyone, in her way. It was because of her victories during these wars that the country was at peace with the world around it and flourishing, the harvest was good and her Queen's subjects were happy.

As a reward for serving her country, Meiko was given the status of Royal Knight in her Queen's Court, her own castle, servants and a large amount of land by The Queen herself. The stories of her beauty travelled, and it soon wasn't rare to hear about another suitor, whether they be Prince, Lord, (and in some cases) Lady asking for her hand in marriage or alliance, often leaving hugely expensive gifts in their wake once turned down. In hope of gaining her favour and strength in the future. Meiko always said no, she only ever lived for her loving, beautiful Queen.

For a short while, Meiko was happy, surrounded by the riches, nobility and status that was now her life. But despite the glory that Meiko had received as the country's protector, she grew bored with the safe, lazy life that she had acquired.

Meiko soon grew to miss the thrill of the battle, and the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

As time passed, the desire for blood and battle grew deep and strong within Meiko, though she never acted upon it, and it was in this state that she was approached by the little dream.

It was late that night, when the dream first came to her.

She was dressed her favourite gown - the red one with tiny rubies stitched along the hem - and standing in the middle of a field of roses, grown tall. It was dark, but the full moon shone down, turning the roses grey in the moonlight. Meiko looked blankly around her - What was she doing here?

That was when a the little boy appeared in front of her. He was short, dressed in knee length shorts that had a patch on the left leg, a thin long sleeved shirt and a grubby vest. A worn cap sat atop a head of pale blonde hair. _"I can give you what you want."_ The boy whispered, sweet and soft spoken, _"I can make all your deepest dreams and desires come true."_Clear blue eyes shone through the darkness at her, unchanged by the moonlight, bright as the sky on a sunny day. Meiko stared stupidly back at him, not understanding the meaning of his words.

She felt the familiar weight of the weapon before she saw it, unable to stop staring, mesmerised by the colour of the boys eyes, but she gripped the hilt all the same, looking down when a flash of silver caught her eye. Dragging her gaze away from his.

Meiko gasped softly at what she held.

The sword was perfect for her, it's steel blade was exactly the right length and perfectly balanced by the pommel for battle. Meiko squeezed the grip in her hand. The leather was soft, yet durable. It felt familiar underneath her palm. The guard was ornately decorated, a swirling design etched into the silver, curling around carefully studded gems and diamonds.

In that second, Meiko realised what the blade represented within herself. Her bloody desire, to fight, to kill and to conquer. She knew that it was wrong, _oh so very wrong_, but deep in her heart Meiko could not help but yearn for it so much.

The boy tiled his head to the side, and watched her silently, face composed. His gaze was haunting and unchanging amongst the roses. Curious.

_"What do i do with it?"_she whispered. Meiko didn't look up from the sword, entranced by it's deadly beauty, afraid of what the child would say. He knew what she wanted, it was obvious he did.

A soft wind began to blow, feather light and cool against her skin. Her dress billowing gently around her as the roses swayed. The boy sighed, breathy and light. Meiko looked up from the weapon in her hand, her movements rigid and quick, hand tightening around the hilt, prepared to kill him if he said no, the boy had no right to be cruel to her like this.

_"Anything you want of course,"_ said the boy as he relaxed, smiling gently as he linked his fingers behind his head and rocked back onto his right leg, gaze wandering. _"This is_ your _world after all."_

There was something about his eyes that made her so slow. She couldn't think properly.

_"My...world?"_replied Meiko stupidly, still not understanding. His eyes slid back to hers, smile gone. _"Yes, your world."_ He spoke like he was talking to a three year old.

The boy paused before walking slowly towards her, the roses coiling away to make a path, never once looking away from her as he continued to speak. _"You can do _anything_here Meiko, absolutely anything that you wanted, provided of course..."_ he smirked, stopping in front of her, barely a foot away, _"...that you make a deal with me."_ His tone was mocking.

Meiko's eyes narrowed but the boy continued, _"I know what you want, and I can give it to you."_ His voice lowered to a whisper, _"I'll give you enemies to let you stage a battle on this field amongst my most beloved roses."_The boy grasped her left hand and pulled her down to his level, Meiko flinched, but didn't pull away. _"But you will have a boundary in this battle, Spade,"_ he whispered in her ear, voice suddenly harsh _"Cross the line between field and forest and you will be locked here forever."_

_"So,"_ The boy whispered, voice once again sweet, kissing her cheek softly, lips cold against her skin, _"Do we have a deal?"_ He was still holding her hand in his. One word was all it took, whispered from frozen lips, and then he was gone, a hint of the brightest, clearest blue and haunting laughter with the wind.

The back of Meiko's left hand burned, and when she looked, the mark of the Spade was etched pale red into her skin.

* * *

Every night after that, Meiko returned to the field to slaughter her foes, and the Spade soon became a bright solid red on her hand. For every time she returned, the more insane she became.

There were no roses now, the field had become stained with their death. For all the 'foes' had been slain. The Spade looked around blankly as her sword dripped red into the blood soaked earth, slack at her side. There was no beauty in her now, only death. Skin stretched taught over muscle, blood and bone.

With her favourite dress ripped, shredded and broken around her frame, the rubies had been lost somewhere within the fray, The Spade stood confused as her eyes stared into space. Where had all her enemies gone?

She tilted her head back to stare wide eyed at the moon, then shrugged. It didn't matter she'd decided. They were probably hiding in the forest anyway. She looked ahead as she walked towards the dark trees. Her steps did not falter when she crossed the boundary line, nor did she pause as she swung her sword into the nearest trunk, carving the wood into two. Then doing the same to the next.

She did not notice the bloody trail she left behind her. Nor did she notice the thick twists of black vine and thorn that followed.

* * *

Hours later, only once she reached the deepest part of the forest did she notice the thick vines that had wrapped themselves around her body, wrists and ankles. She vaguely wondered how they got there. No wonder it was getting harder and harder to move, she thudded to her knees in the dirt. The Spade stared at the vines vacantly, lifting her sword arm to cut them away. Eyes widened in horror as she watched her fist thud empty handed against the moving plant. The sword was there not a minute ago.

_"We had a deal you know."_

Her neck snapped upward towards the voice, eyes wide and seeking. The boy was there, standing straight backed and close against the trunk of a black tree, his hands resting on the hilt of her sword, it's point buried in soft earth. He did not look up.

_"But you broke it, you have sinned."_

The Spade flinched, distracted. It was painful now, the thorns were sticking into her as they dragged across her skin. The vines twisted faster now, wrapping around her legs, waist and torso, binding her solidly to the ground. It was getting harder to breathe. Tn The Spades mind, they became hands that wrapped close and tight around her body, constricting.

A pale hand covered her mouth when she tried to scream.

_"This is your punishment."_ whispered the boy, kneeling in front of her bound body, blood now flowing freely down his arm. Her eyes widened with fear as he stepped away from her, burying the sword upright in the moist earth, _just_ beyond her broken reach. Before turning and walking away.

All she saw was his back as she died.

* * *

based of the vocaloid song --- ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE. I suggest watching it, as the story will make more sense.

More to come, Part One of Four.  
**The Spade**  
_The Diamond  
_The Clover  
The Heart


End file.
